falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Guard
;Characters * Boxing guard - two men that guard Gustofer's boxing matches in Junktown in Fallout * Children of the Cathedral guard (Adytum) - cut character from Adytum in Fallout * Children of the Cathedral guard (Hub) - protect Children of the Cathedral members in the Hub in Fallout * Crimson Caravan guard (Fallout) - guards for the Crimson Caravan in Fallout * Decker's guard - guards watching Decker's back in the Hub in Fallout * Ghoul gang guard - ghouls guarding Set's room the Hall of the Dead in Fallout * Gizmo's guard - two guards standing at the entrance to Gizmo's room * Barterman's guard - cut character, watches the Barterman's back in Shady Sands in Fallout * Junktown guard - protect the town of Junktown from various dangers in Fallout * Shady Sands guard - guards protecting the town of Shady Sands in Fallout * Super mutant guard - super mutant guards for the Lieutenantin the Mariposa Military Base in Fallout * Moat guard - guard at the Fortress's entrance in the Boneyard in Fallout * Rough guard - mercenaries hired by Decker in Fallout * Water guard - guards watching the Vault 13's water supplies in Fallout * Water merchant guard - residents of the Water Merchant protecting the water supply in Fallout * Becky's guard - guards protecting Becky in Fallout * Buster's guard - guard protecting Buster and his shop in Fallout * Carlson's guard - Frank Carlson's bodyguard in NCR Town in Fallout * Commander's door guard - Navarro base commander's guard at Navarro in Fallout * Darion's personal guard - Guards protecting Darion in Vault 15 in Fallout * Enclave gate guard - stands guard at the entrance to the surface access checkpoint into Navarro in Fallout * Merk's guard - Merk's bodyguards, standing guard near the NCR Bazaar's entrance gate in Fallout 2 * Myron's guard - ensuring that Myron's visitor's are scientists at the Stables in Fallout * Ascorti guard - Guards in Ascorti's Ace and City Hall in Fallout 2 * Den guard - generic guards in the Den in Fallout 2 * Metzger's room guard - Guards watching the entrance to Metzger room in Fallout 2 * NCR gate guard - stands guard over the NCR Town's gate in Fallout 2 * NCR slave guard - Guards in Vortis' holding center in Fallout 2 * Palace guard - guards at the Steel Palace in San Francisco in Fallout 2 * Reactor guard - watch the Gecko's nuclear power plant in Fallout 2 * Tubby's guard - Tubby's friends acting as guards in the Den West Side in Fallout 2 * Tyler's guard - guards guarding the East Side Church in Fallout 2 * Vault City guard - guards in Vault City in Fallout 2 * Vic's guard - guards Vic in the Den's Slaver's Guild in Fallout 2 * Deathclaw guard - cut character from Vault 13 in Fallout 2 * Caravan guard - unnamed protectors of the caravan merchants in Fallout 3 * Rivet City guard - members of the Rivet City security team at Rivet City in Fallout 3 * Security guard - characters guarding Tenpenny Tower in Fallout 3 * Slave guard - two characters cut from The Pitt add-on * Ghoul guard - characters guarding the Museum Authority Building in Fallout 3 * Atomic Wrangler guard - bodyguards working for the Atomic Wrangler casino in Fallout: New Vegas * Boomer guard - guards protecting the fenced entrance leading into the Nellis Air Force Base in Fallout: New Vegas * Clinic guard - guards working for Doctor Usanagi in the New Vegas medical clinic in Fallout: New Vegas * Crimson Caravan guard (Fallout: New Vegas) - guards working for the Crimson Caravan Company in Fallout: New Vegas * Followers guard - hired by the Followers of the Apocalypse to serve as guards for patient and doctors in the Old Mormon Fort in Fallout: New Vegas * Gomorrah cash room guard - a member of the Omertas in Gomorrah in Fallout: New Vegas * Gun Runner guard - guards for Alexander at the Gun Runners * Legionary main gate guard - guarding the main gate of The Fort in Fallout: New Vegas * Praetorian guard - the elite personal bodyguards of Caesar in Fallout: New Vegas * Weather station guard - guard of the Weather monitoring station at The Fort in Fallout: New Vegas * Happy Trails caravan guard - caravan guards hired by the Happy Trails Caravan Company to protect them through Zion * Casino guard - characters on The Strip, cut from Fallout: New Vegas * NCR guard - guards at the Bloomfield Space Center in Van Buren ;Armor and clothing * Powder Gang guard armor - a piece of armor for the Powder Gangers in [[Fallout: New Vegas ;Factions * National Guard - reserve component of the United States Army that was tasked with domestic defense and disaster relief in peacetime in Fallout 3 and Honest Hearts. * New Imperial Guard - remnants of Imperial China that retook the country following the Great War in Fallout Extreme ;Locations * National Guard Depot - location north of Washington, D.C. in Fallout 3 * Guard barracks - a location within the Crimson Caravan Company in Fallout: New Vegas * Vault 22 dwellers' guard camp - a location in the northeastern part of Zion Canyon in Honest Hearts * Marked men guard outpost - a location inside the Hopeville Missile Base in The Divide in Lonesome Road ;Quests * Guard the caravans - a side quest in the Hub in Fallout * Guard the brahmin - a side quest in Klamath in Fallout 2 * Find weakness in Tyler's gang guarding the church - a side quest in the Den in Fallout 2 * Guard brahmin herd for Grisham - an unmarked quest in the Modoc brahmin pastures in Fallout 2 * Help guard a secret transaction taking place in the desert - a side in the New Reno desert in Fallout 2 * Lara wants to know what is being guarded in the church - a side quest received from Lara in the Den East Side in Fallout 2 * Convince Rusty Hook Guards to Allow Passage - a quest in the Bloomfield Space Center in Van Buren * Help the Guards, They're Bored - quest in Blackfoot Village in Van Buren * Reprogram Security Turrets to Fire upon Security Bots & NCR Guards - quest in the Bloomfield launch pad in Van Buren * Sneak Past Launch Pad Turrets, Security Bots, and NCR Guards, and Gain Access to Computer Control Room - quest in the Bloomfield launch pad in Van Buren ;Other * A trader and guards - special encounter near Modoc in Fallout 2 * Captain of the Guard - title granted by the First Citizen of Vault City in Fallout 2 ru:Охранник